


A Fallen Hero

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: Kit tightened his arms around his torso in a feeble attempt to slow the steady blood flow from the gash in his stomach.He felt useless, he was useless. Nobody was coming to save him. Soon there would be nothing to save. But what was there to save now?He had failed.He was supposed to stop this war.Instead, he enabled it.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Hey, so. You gonna finish World's End PT. 2? You're almost done with it...
> 
> Me: Yeah, I am... *Gasp*! I just had an-
> 
> My brain: NO! GO FINISH THAT- and she's already writing it.
> 
> That's what happened here.

_Drip..._

_...Drop_

_Drip...._

_...Drop_

_Drip..._

_...Drop._

Kit tightened his arms around his torso in a feeble attempt to slow the steady blood flow from the gash in his stomach.

He felt useless, he was useless. Nobody was coming to save him. Soon there would be nothing to save. But what was there to save now? 

He had failed.

He was supposed to stop this war.

Instead, he enabled it.

Now everyone he loved was going to die. Ty, his love, was going to die. Simply because he played right into _his_ hands.

He tried to adjust himself, if he was going to die, he was going to die comfortably at the very least.

Wrong move.

The sharp stab of pain was a cruel reminder that his consciousness was slowly slipping.

He looked up at the roof of the cavern. It was too far away for him to see it without it being blurry.

He turned towards the opening of the cavern, but he couldn't see that far, and there was a sharp rock jutting out of the ground, blocking his view of the entrance.

He allowed his body to go limp on the cold, damp floor and listened to the water dripping from the top of the cavern to the bottom, right next to his ear.

He was a failure. It was better that he was dying.

He tried to focus on breathing in, but it was getting harder to force air into his lungs.

Everything went blurry, and his head started to pound.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop his head from feeling like a drum. He tried to open his eyes again but found they wouldn't budge.

He suddenly felt overwhelmingly exhausted and relaxed onto the floor. 

_I'll just...sleep for a while..._

_Drip..._

_...Drop_

_Drip...._

_...Drop_

_Drip..._

_...Drop._

Then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW!! IT'S NOT WORLD'S END PART 2, BUT I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT I PROMISE!! XD
> 
> Hope this'll help with that wait! :D


End file.
